Pure Amusement
by le candyknights
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the wealthiest family in Japan, decides to attend the most prestigious school in Asia as a normal student until she is targeted as the next victim of intimidation by none other than Syaoran Li. SS ET
1. Welcome Home, Sakura!

**Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the wealthiest family in Japan, moves back to Tomoeda after a six year absence. She decides to attend Tomoeda Academy, the most prestigious school in Asia, as a "normal" student to surprise her brother, until she is targeted as the next "bully toy," by none other than Syaoran Li, the "King" of the Tomoeda Academy High School Divison.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did, I do not own the characters or anything related to Cardcaptor Sakura. Only CLAMP and other respected artists own the characters I will introduce. I only own _my_ own characters and names.

**Author Note: **In this story, Yukito Tsukishiro and Yue are separate people. Same goes for Nakuru Akizuki and Ruby Moon. There will also be several characters from mangas that you may or may not have heard of.

* * *

At 8:31 AM, a yellow bear-like alarm clock rang loudly; loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. However, the sleeping girl did not even stir the slightest. Without warning, another girl with waist-long midnight hair and amethyst colored eyes came into the room with a cold bucket of water. The girl raised the bucket just as she approached the bed and poured the contents onto the sleeping auburn haired girl. 

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" screamed the girl, bolting up from her bed and glaring at the culprit responsible for the rude awakening.

"My, my, Sakura. You're finally up," the midnight haired girl said, smiling pleasantly. "Tomoyo! Haven't I told you that buckets, water, and I do not mix?" the girl, now identified as Sakura, replied.

"But you would not wake up no matter how many alarm clocks are set up for you," Tomoyo complained. "I mean, the whole house is up and running already. Is today not your day to return to Japan? The flight is in less than an hour."

Realization dawned upon the emerald eyed girl as she sprang up from her bed and ran to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she looked frantically for her towel and turned on the water, making sure it was not cold, but warm enough to shower in. Sakura walked into the shower and started shampooing her hair leisurely. It did not occur to her that she had only 45 minutes to get ready and to get to the airport.

"Sakura, you have 45 minutes until the limo leaves for the airport. Please hurry," Tomoyo called as she laid out Sakura's outfit for the day.

Turning off the shower nozzle, Sakura grabbed the towel on the hook and started to dry herself off. Wrapping it around her body, she turned to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste off the rack. After brushing for a whole two minutes, she rinsed her mouth and washed her cup and toothbrush.

She knew that Tomoyo has already picked out her outfit considering she has lived in the Daidouji residence for almost six years while studying abroad here in England. She walked to her bed and picked up her outfit and started getting dressed. When she was done, she surveyed her room and took one last glance before exiting. She had to make sure she didn't forget anything—even if she'd probably get them later anyway when she decided to visit Tomoyo. Walking down the stairs, she noticed her luggage was already at the entrance and that she'd be leaving shortly.

"Sakura! There you are! I'm going to miss you loads when you leave us. It's been six years and you still resemble your mother," squealed Sonomi Daidouji as she hugged Sakura. "Breakfeast is in the dining room. Make sure you eat. We wouldn't want you to faint halfway back to Japan, now would we?"

Sakura walked towards the dining room, but not before looking up and taking a glance at the house she had considered home for the past six years. She loved this house like her own in Japan and was going to miss it dearly. Sonomi Daidouji was Tomoyo's mother and they were relatives of the Kinomoto's. Sakura's mother was Sonomi's cousin and her maiden name was Amamiya. The dining room came to view and she saw Tomoyo along with her fiancé, Eriol Hiiragizawa. They have been in a relationship for almost three years ever since they met in a designer's show.

"Tomoyo, I see you can't stand being apart from Eriol for even a day," Sakura said gleefully. She loved to tease her best friend about her relationship. "As for Eriol, I see that just sitting next to her isn't enough for you, eh?"

She looked over the table to see Eriol's arm snaked around Tomoyo's waist. She had known Tomoyo since she was a toddler and loved her like a sister. As for Eriol, she had met him through Tomoyo. To say she wasn't shocked would be a lie. She didn't expect Tomoyo to find a gentleman like him, that's for sure. Heck, she never imagined Tomoyo's boyfriend would be from the Hiiragizawa's—a well known family that has been the wealthiest in England for several generations. Of course, she didn't immediately trust Eriol with 'her' Tomoyo. She feared that he, too, would be a player who liked to toy around with a girl's feelings, but all doubts soon ceased when she saw the love Eriol had for Tomoyo.

"I assure you, Sakura, that I just want to be closer with my future wife everyday of my life," Eriol responded, the deep sincerity in his voice causing Tomoyo to blush a deep shade of red.

"S-S-Sakura, why don't you start eating? The limo will leave in a few minutes. Wouldn't want to be late for your flight, right?" Tomoyo stuttered, attempting to change the topic.

"Alright, you both already know the plan when I return home, right? I'll be attending Tomoeda Academy as a 'normal' student. One without connections with the Kinomoto's. I want to experience how it feels to be not respected, not feared, and not flattered," Sakura reminded them.

"I know Sakura, but don't you think this decision is a bit… reckless? I mean, what if something happens to you?" Tomoyo said with worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, dear, Sakura can manage on her own. Right, Sakura?" reassured Eriol. "Besides, we'll be going, too. To Tomoeda Academy."

"Yeah. I'll see you guys there, Tomoyo. Just remember that you have to pretend you don't know me," Sakura cheered.

Eriol turned his head towards Sakura and smiled. "That's right! I almost forgot. You have less than…"

Tomoyo glanced at the clock on the opposite wall and gasped. "Sakura! You have to hurry! The plane leaves in 20 minutes!"

"Crap. I just knew this was going to happen! It always happens!" swore Sakura as she ran to the limo parked out in the driveway.

The man from earlier said, "This way, Sakura-sama." He opened the limo door.

"Thank you, Mori!" said Sakura as she hurriedly sprang into the limo.

The ride to the airport can be explained in one word: insane. Let's just say the ride wasn't that smooth. They had violated several speeding laws and avoided getting tickets because of the family status. That was not the only reason; Mori had used to be a famous Nascar racer in his younger years. Opening the car door herself, Sakura ran to the counter to get her tickets while Mori went and checked in the luggage.

Sakura handed the envelope to the lady at the counter and said, "Excuse me! Here's my ticket and information."

The lady looked at Sakura with an unreadable expression and replied, "Yes ma'am, right this way, please."

After a few minutes, a few men showed her the way to the waiting area to await her flight. She bid farewell to Mori and told him to tell Eriol and Tomoyo that she'll see them soon.

The plane ride went pretty smoothly; the ride itself wasn't bad. She had first-class tickets and plenty of leg space. It was the old business man next to her that got on her nerves. All he had was horrible breath, but she swore the next time she took a plane, she would bring extra breath mints to stuff into his mouth, of course, inconspicuously. She just hoped he wouldn't choke.

An 'ahem' on her left caught her attention. "Excuse me, miss, but I think that the sleeve of your jacket has gotten caught on my bracelet."

Sakura, being caught by surprise, only managed to say, "What?"

The person had brown-black hair and bangs that slightly covered his face. He also had blood red eyes and Sakura felt like they could see right through her. In the same voice from before, he said "Your sleeve."

Sakura looked down at her sleeve and merely shrugged. "I didn't know. Sorry. I'll get it out of your bracelet now."

She tugged and pulled, but to no avail did she get it free. A soft sigh was heard from the stranger. She looked up at him and looked away immediately.

"There, it's free. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" he asked, after he had pulled his bracelet out of her sleeve.

"Ah. I suppose," came her timid reply.

"Of course. May I inquire your name?" He said with such sofistication you'd think he had the line memorized.

Sakura caught herself before she could stare at him again and replied, "Hoe! My name is Sakura."

"Well, Sakura, I'm Kaname," he replied. "It was… a _pleasure_ to meet someone as beautiful as you."

Blushing a deep shade of scarlet, Sakura mumbled, "Um, thank you."

_Flight 532 has arrived in Tomoeda, Japan. Please unbuckle your seatbelts and retrieve your luggage from the overhead compartment. The exit is located on the right. The stewardess will direct you to the exit. Thank you for flying with us: Kinomoto Airlines._

Recovering from her previous state, she peered over to her left only to see the man gone as if he disappeared into thin air. She quickly got out from her seat and took her luggage from the overhead compartment and walked out the directed way. Following the little 'tunnel' as she would call it, she looked over the crowded waiting area looking for any signs of her friend, Yuuki Kurosu.

(AN: Yes, there will be characters from Vampire Knight. I do not claim them, Matsuri Hino does.)

Looking for a similar auburn haired girl, she saw one with a sign reading: _Saku-chan _in bold letters. She assumed that that one must be Yuuki. She walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura saw the girl turn around and widen her eyes.

"Sakura! It's been so long! How have you been? How was England?" came Yuuki's ecstatic inquiries.

"Thankfully, still alive. It _has_ been a long time and England was pretty awesome," Sakura smiled.

Yuuki looked at her and cheered, "Good. Now, let's go to my house. I'm sure your family doesn't know about your return quite yet, right?"

As they climbed into the back seat of the car, she saw Yuuki's friend Zero Kiryu. He seemed to still have the stoic stoned expression as usual. Sakura just greeted him with a 'Hello.' He, being Zero, just grunted with a 'Hn'. She already knew he'd reply that way and just shrugged it off.

Once arriving at Yuuki's house, she could see the mansion still being big as before. They unloaded her luggage and went to the living room. Inside, she could hear the voice of Yuuki's surrogate father, Kurosu. His first name still remains a mystery to her even now.

"Oh my! Is that Sakura-chan? It's been a while!" Kurosu danced with too much enthusiasm for her comfort.

Luckily, Zero and Yuuki came in and he directed his attention to them instead and she took this chance to run upstairs to the room she'd be staying in. She had stayed over at the Kurosu's house when she was younger so she knew where everything was—as well as where her room was. Thinking back, her room was always next to Yuuki's and directly opposite of Zero's. Not that she minded, but sometimes she can't help but wonder why Zero was like that. She knew that Zero's feelings toward Yuuki were different from mere family, as Zero was not related to Yuuki or Kurosu in anyway. Just adopted.

She went into her room and unpacked everything. She had had a long day and she took a quick shower and jumped onto the bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

"Ho, where's Sakura-chan? I just saw her a moment ago!" asked Kurosu. 

Zero muttered, "Of course, she ran for her _dear life away _from you, Kurosu." Zero merely looked up the stairs and saw that Sakura's room's door was now indeed closed. Most likely sleeping with the door locked, just like old times. He treated Sakura like a younger sister, most of the time.

"I mean, she did have to sit on the plane for a long time. I'm sure she's beat," Yuuki explained.

Kurosu whined loudly, "Awww. She didn't even say good night to me!"

"Hn. Probably because you're so damn noisy. Most normal people would run at the sight of you." Zero said, just before he walked up the stairs to his room.

Kurosu looked on and sighed, "Seven years and that boy still hasn't changed."

* * *

_6:00 AM in the morning.  
_Sakura lay sleeping soundly on her bed until … 

"Damn it girl! Shut off your damn alarm clocks! It's always been like this. I'm honestly amazed that seven alarm clocks _still _don't wake you up. In any case, I swear, I'll get my gun and blow a hole in this stupid lock of yours! Then, I'll get a bucket of water and pour it over your head!" threatened a very angry Zero.

Yuuki woke up to his usual yelling. She had gotten used to it years before.

A muffled sound was heard on the opposite side of the door. "Zero, I get it. I'm up. Geez, even in England, I got poured with water. I don't need it here too."

She got up and walked over to her closet. She smiled as she saw the uniform for school she got from Yuuki. It was the uniform for Tomoeda Academy. Scanning the table for her rubber bands, she took two and braided her hair into two. Beside her contacts, she saw thick black rimmed glasses. The glasses had fake lenses in them and she put them on.

Stepping outside of her room, she spotted the stairs and walked down to the dining hall. She saw the whole family already dining. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 6:15. She hurried and took her seat at the table.

"Mind telling me what's with the hideous hairstyle and thick rimmed glasses?" inquired Zero, taking a bite out of his toast.

"Oh, this? I just thought it'd be nice to be 'normal' for a change in school. I want to see what it's like to be treated as an outcast, geek, freak, you name it," came Sakura's reply.

Zero looked at her. "For what reason?"

"Reason? Well, I thought it'd be fun and amusing to see their expressions when I reveal it all at the end," Sakura smiled. "I also want to surprise onii-chan."

Yuuki looked at the exchange between the two and suddenly shouted, "Oh crap! We're all going to be late!"

Glancing at each other and the quiet Kurosu, they sprang out of their chairs and headed to the door, but not before getting their things.

* * *

Yuuki interrupted with, "Yeah, Zero, lay off. Let's go to class." She turned to Sakura, "I hope we get the same classes!" 

"Zero, Yuuki! Don't tell anyone about what I'm doing with the braids and glasses, alright? Especially not onii-chan! I want to surprise him! And act like you don't know me. Otherwise onii-chan being onii-chan will find out. Okay?" Sakura said unsurely.

Yuki answered with a smile and Zero just stared and walked on.

"I guess that means a yes," Sakura muttered. "Now, where's the administration office…"

Suddenly, footsteps were heard down the hall. She turned around and saw a band of six boys and one girl. She felt the urge to ask them the way to the administration office.

Grabbing the nearest person, a boy with messy chocolate hair and fierce chestnut colored eyes, "Umm… Excuse me! Where's the administration office?"

The boy looked at her as if she was disgusting and just shook her hand off. Looking at his angry expression, she said, "Oh, sorry, I was just wondering where the…"

Before she could finish, another person cut her off, "Administration. It's down the hall on the right, Sakura."

Sakura looked at the guy with blue hair and gentle eyes with glasses framed on his face. She said, "Thank you very much!"

She started to leave, but not before smiling at the guy and earning a smile back. She knew who that guy was and he knew that he should pretend to not know her. It was Eriol.

The boy with chocolate hair and messy bangs said, "Eriol, who was that and how did you know that disgusting looking wretch?" He started brushing off his sleeve as if it was infected with smallpox or something.

Eriol, knowing that he was suppose to pretend he didn't know her, couldn't help but wince when that boy called his future wife's best friend a "wretch."

"Well, Syaoran, that was the new student that got accepted in here with the scholarship. I do believe you need to remember what goes on around here in the high school division, since you _are_ the student council president _and '_King.'"

Syaoran replied gruffly, "Hn. Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

Sakura had taken a few minutes to get to the administration office. She had been thankful to Eriol, even if that chocolate haired boy was awfully rude. 

She walked to the classroom and looked at the door—after getting her schedule at the administration office—making sure she was at the right classroom. She knocked softly.

"Come in, you must be the new student," came a muffled reply from what she assumed, the teacher.

Walking into the classroom, she couldn't help but notice the class giving her looks and stares. She could also hear whispers about how she looked. Of course, she had been anticipating this and knew. She wanted to see how it was like being an outcast. She walked up to the teacher and handed him the paper she received from the administration office.

"Alright, class. She is the new student from England. Please be nice to her and try to get along," The teacher announced. Turning towards Sakura, he told her, "Please introduce yourself."

"Hello, my fellow classmates. My name is Amamiya, Sakura," introduced Sakura. She decided to take on her mother's maiden name for her 'fake name' considering Kinomoto isn't exactly a common last name in Japan. She'd be found out immediately.

Whispers and murmurs were heard throughout the class. Some saying, _Oh my god. Look at that poor looking girl. Those braids. Those glasses. The horror!_

The teacher, known as Terada-sensei, shushed the class and mumbled, "Hmm. Where should you sit?" He earned glares and stares from the students. Terada-sensei looked around more and spotted an empty seat next to Eriol. "Hiiragizawa-kun, please raise your hand. Sakura-san will be sitting next to you."

Groans and scowls were heard from the girls and classmates. Mostly girls. They were all saying, _What? Why is SHE sitting next to the vice president? She doesn't belong there. She's dirty. She'll tarnish the student council name!_

Walking down the aisle to her seat, she saw several girls were sticking out their feet in attempt to trip her, but none succeeded. Sakura had taken some basic defending lessons when she was younger and she was not going to trip over some poorly made prank. She expected more.

Taking a seat in her chair, she sat quietly until Eriol decided to speak, "Amamiya-san, My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Please to meet you." He was smiling like the Cheshire cat the whole time.

Sakura replied with eyes glittering in amusement, "Thank you Hiiragizawa-Kun. It sure is a _pleasure_ to meet you."

Of course, none of this went unnoticed by a certain pair of chestnut colored eyes. He wondered who this girl was. He decided to find out. After all, he loves to bully the ones who he thinks shouldn't belong here. For starters, he didn't think this 'poor' girl should belong in this high-class school.

Pulling out his cellphone, he sent a text to his group of friends. His group of friends consisted of himself, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Takashi Yamazaki, Kaname Kuran, Meilin Li, and Zero Kiryu.

The message's contents were:  
_Hey, this is a command from the King. I have a new target in mind. The target is the new transfer student from England, Sakura Amamiya. Prepare the usual pranks. We want this poor outsider out of this school ASAP.  
-Syaoran Li_

Silently in his mind, Syaoran thought, _Let the games begin. _What he didn't know was that he was messing with the wrong girl. Sakura had no intention of backing down.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you all for reading this long and dull chapter! I promise more excitement in the next one. But—will there _be_ a next one? Hmm… I don't know. Perhaps _reviews_ might make it happen… 

Thanks November Chill for pointing out some mistakes! As for pairings, it's the usual, Syaoran and Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo, and some others. This story isn't perfect, so I hope that some parts are pointed out clearly if not adequately.

**With much hard work and sweat lost, Miku & Rika.  
**_We hope you enjoy this story as much as we did!_


	2. Trouble

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did, I do not own the characters or anything related to Cardcaptor Sakura. Only CLAMP and other respected artists own the characters I will introduce. I only own _my_ own characters and names.

**Author Note: **In this story, Yukito Tsukishiro and Yue are separate people. Same goes for Nakuru Akizuki and Ruby Moon. There will also be several characters from mangas that you may or may not have heard of.

**Important: **As for the school, Tomoeda Academy is an escalator school that starts from elementary to college. I know this school probably doesn't exist in the world, but this _is _a fan fiction. The elementary school branch goes from kindergarten to sixth grade. The middle school branch goes from seventh grade to ninth grade. The high school branch goes from tenth grade to twelfth grade. Then college has four years.

* * *

Syaoran glanced at the clock and saw there was about five more minutes until homeroom was over. He thought the introduction of a new student was pointless, since the Amamiya girl didn't have an amazing family status. She was probably just some girl from the country that got in because of her high test scores or something. The teacher just thought that since she was different from everyone else, he'd introduce her a bit and help her get some friends to start off in the new school year. Useless information, Syaoran thought.

For the past hour of homeroom, he had been listening to the teacher talk about useless things like the upcoming student elections, the dances, and etcetera. As for student elections, he already knew he was going to be student council president, so he didn't understand the reason for even _introducing_ the topic. His thoughts then wander off to the Amamiya girl and couldn't help but wonder why she wore those glasses that looked so thick, you couldn't see through them. Her braided hair wasn't much better either, it looked like she just came back from the _Wizard of Oz_ play; her playing the role of _Dorothy_. Sighing, Syaoran looked up at Terada-sensei and decided to speak up. He just couldn't stand another minute of this boring discussion about the most irrelevant things.

"Terada, don't you think you should wrap up and let us out early? I don't see the point in staying until the last minute," asked Syaoran. "The Student Council has more important things to do than just sit here."

Terada, knowing not to mess with a 'Li', simply nodded towards Syaoran and resumed the discussion. It wasn't like this was the first time Li wanted to leave class early. There had been several other times and they weren't just about the Student Council. Syaoran Li, the rumored 'King' of Tomoeda Academy High School Division, was definitely not someone you'd want to mess with. Just being a 'Li' was enough trouble.

Watching the silent exchange between her homeroom teacher and the boy from before that brushed her off like she was contagious, she decided to interrupt.

Sakura directed her eyes to Syaoran and asked, "Why do you get to leave early when I'm positively sure there isn't a Student Council meeting _during_ class? I'm sure the school system prefers education over student activities."

Flickering his eyes to the girl who dare to interfere with his plans to skip class Syaoran replied, "As for your information, I have the _right_ to leave whenever I please. In fact, you should be happy to even hear me speak at all."

Sakura scoffed silently and muttered, "Arrogant much?"

Syaoran wasn't only the 'King' because of his family, he was the King because of his status, abilities, martial arts, and just about anything. He had mastered all possible martial arts when he was younger and training in the deeper parts of the woods helped him enhance his hearing ability. Listening to someone a few feet away mutter something wasn't difficult to hear.

Upon hearing her reply, his chestnut colored eyes flashed dangerously towards the insolent and disrespectful girl who he had claimed a target just minutes before.

Keeping a cold expression, he said, "No, not really. I'm just very confident, not _arrogant_. Of course, if I were you, I'd watch my back. You just messed with someone _dangerous _in this school and if you want to survive in this school, I'd suggest you shut the hell up."

A surprised expression was shown clearly on Sakura's face. She had not expected to make enemies on the first day, but nonetheless, it seemed that her high school days were no longer boring. She'd be bullied for once in her sixteen years of life and oddly enough, she didn't look the least bit terrified.

Syaoran was analyzing her blank expression with an unreadable look on his face. He had never had an opponent like her before. The ones that opposed him before, suffered greatly and left the school of their own will. No one in the school dared to even look him in the eyes. He was staring at this new girl with a new found interest and seemed to be lost in her eyes until a soft cough interrupted his thoughts.

Eriol, watching the two in their own little staring contest, decided to end the contest since it was attracting too much attention to Sakura and Syaoran. He had figured he'd let the staring contest go on before, but that was before, he realized that class was to be over in less than a minute. Faking a cough directed to mostly Syaoran, he stood up and walked out the door, but not before shooting a smile towards Sakura.

Walking towards the Student Council room, he flipped out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed an all too familiar number. He hadn't talked to his fiancé in almost one hour. Being unlike himself, he held the phone to his ear and waited for Tomoyo to pick up.

Staring towards the now open door, Syaoran walked briskly out the door, but not before shooting Sakura one last warning glare. He was going to deal with this girl. That is a promise.

Just a few moments after he walked out the door, the bell signaling that class was over rang loudly causing Sakura to jump slightly. She didn't realize she was still facing the doorway and was the center of attention in her class. She glanced over to her classmates and realized she wasn't going to make any 'normal' friends in this school. She packed up her things and walked out the door. Class was over anyway.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

Hearing the ring tone of her cell phone, Sakura took out her phone and saw that she had three text messages: one from Eriol, Tomoyo, and one from an anonymous sender.

Opening the first text, it read:  
_Sakura, you shouldn't have messed with Syaoran. He's the rumored 'King' if you didn't know already. I'm pretty sure you did. In any case, you'll be 'punished' for the time your staying here, but I know you'll be okay. Just like you always were. Listen, I'll also be included in the punishing since I'm in the Student Council with Syaoran, so I'll try to minimize the bullying. Syaoran likes to call the bullying, punishing the ones that go against him. Actually sounds like an evil king, right? Okay, that's about it, Tomoyo is with me right now. I called her earlier after class and she said she'll also send you a text. – Good Luck, Eriol._

She knew Eriol would send her a text sooner or later to help her out, but she didn't know he was in the Student Council. But she like surprises to she decided to welcome whatever obstacles come her way. Deleting Eriol's message incase her cell phone had fallen into the wrong hands, she opened Tomoyo's text.

_Sakura! I'm sure you're surprised that you are seeing us so soon in this school, right? Honestly, I didn't expect Eriol to get the tickets so fast, but I guess he has his connections if he got the tickets to the flight after yours, right? Actually, do I really have to pretend to not know you? I know that's what I'm supposed to do, but I just really want to be your friend here too! Whatever the case is, I'll make sure I follow your plan. Good luck in your 'quest to surprise onii-chan'! -Tomoyo_

Tomoyo's message was shorter than Eriol's. She actually always wondered how those two texts so fast. It was like they had computers. She could never type that much in that little time. Her thoughts wandered off to the last remaining message, the anonymous one. She had a feeling she'd know who it was from.

_Amamiya-san, congrats, you have been selected as the next bully toy. You should have been more respectful to the 'King'. After all, he is the one that determines if you can have a peaceful life in this school. You better watch your back. _

There was no sender name left at the bottom. She knew they'd do something about her behavior. Her next class was on her schedule. She looked at the classroom and walked to her next class.

Without much difficulty, she found her classroom. She was about to take a step into the classroom until she realized she had to go to her locker and get her textbook and materials. No doubt, since this school was prestigious, they expected you to be prepared on the first day. Sighing, she headed towards the locker areas.

Upon reaching the lockers, she scanned the area for any signs of her locker number: 78547. After walking through rows and columns, she was positive that class had started already and she knew she was late. Not that it mattered; she was trying to have fun.

Giggles and laughs were heard in the direction of her locker. She hid beside the wall opposite of her locker group. Peering over, she saw a group of her classmates. She spotted her locker number 78547 and saw that it was painted red, like blood. Basically, it was graffiti and she didn't like the way they did it. It was poorly graffiti, she was pretty sure she could have done better if she was bullying someone.

"I think she'll withdraw from the school after she sees her locker," sneered one girl with long blonde hair.

"Ruka, I don't think graffiti this girl's locker has anything to do with Kuran-sama," said another boy with wild blonde hair.

"Just let her do whatever she wants, Takuma. If not, she'll vent her anger on Aidou," said a tall blonde with his arms folded.

"Kain's right!! I'm always picked on by Ruka! I don't even do anything most of the time," came a child-like voice.

Directing her stare to the voice, Sakura saw that the owner of the voice looked nice. However, looks are very deceiving.

_Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack._

Footsteps. She didn't like the sound of that, especially if it was from _behind_ her. She just knew her cover was blown. A hand pushed her roughly towards the group of girls and boys at her locker.

A collected voice said, "Look, I found the new student, Ruka. Oh, I see Takuma, as well as Aidou and Kain are here as well."

"Hah. This filthy thing is the new student? Nice job bringing it here, Seiren," replied Ruka. "What shouldwe do with you?"

Ruka's penetrating glaze sent shivers up Sakura's back. She really wanted to be I class right now. She was a bit scared, but she wouldn't admit it. She would never admit it.

Managing to squeak an answer she asked, "Who are you people?"

Ruka replied with a scoff, "We? We are Kaname-sama's unofficial bodyguards. We need to get rid of dirt before it is seen within his line of sight. That would be you."

The boy named Aidou said, "Why not get toilet water and poor it all over her? She won't be able to attend class anymore today."

"Good idea, Aidou. Since you thought of the idea, _you_ get the toilet water. Your lover, Kain can go with you," answered Ruka half-jokingly.

Hanging his head low, Aidou headed to the men's toilet searching for a bucket on the way with Kain shortly stalking behind.

"Takuma, Seiren, tie her up to the pole a few feet from here," commanded Ruka.

Takuma looked at Seiren and Seiren looked at Sakura before stating, "I only follow Kuran-sama's orders, not yours Souen." She silently walked the opposite direction.

Sakura was somewhat thankful to this "Seiren" girl. She seemed to understand _humanity_. Takuma however, decided to follow Ruka's orders and heaved Sakura up by the shoulders and dragged her to the pole.

Ruka looked at the retreating figure of Seiren. She looked angry and decided to take out her anger on the new student, Amamiya Sakura. She was going to have fun. Lots of it.

Ruka silently muttered, "Damn that wretch, she's always like that. Acting as if she is superior to me…"

Tying the last knot of the rope that was keeping Sakura from escaping, Takuma stood up and walked back to Ruka, but not before saying, "I'm done, Ruka."

Before Ruka could reply, Aidou and Kain returned along with two other people, who Sakura assumed to be their friends. She sighed softly.

"The Senri Shiki and Rima Tohya couple. What brings me the honor of you being here? Hmm," questioned Ruka.

A girl with pigtails replied curtly, "Why, of course to watch as spectators. Right, Senri?" The boy to her right with brown spiky hair nodded in agreement.

"Right, Rima. We also brought extra buckets of 'dirty water'," answered the boy known as Senri Shiki.

Ruka's expression was unreadable as she looked back at Sakura. She saw Sakura's cell phone dangling out of her uniform pocket. Bending over, she took Sakura's cell phone and opened it. Seeing that there was nothing in it and no text messages of any sort, she threw the cell phone back at Sakura.

"Alright, let's begin the torture, shall we?" sneered Ruka with anticipation shown in her eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she felt cold water being poured over her one bucket after another. Cold was an understatement. She was beginning to feel a bit numb. After about eight buckets full of dirty water being poured on her, she was feeling drenched and dirty. Well, she was supposed to feel dirty after all. She had her eyes closed the whole time in attempt to keep the water out. It helped and she didn't open her eyes until she heard laughter. She glared up at the girl, Ruka. She wanted to murder that girl.

"Hrmp. I see that she still wants more. Look at her. She looks defiant," said Ruka. "I'm bored already. I'm going on a head."

Sakura looked at her retreating figure. As soon as she saw that Ruka had disappeared, along with her little group of unofficial bodyguards, she saw Aidou bend over and untie her bonds.

Aidou helped her up and before she could ask, he said, "There. Sorry about that before. I have nothing against you, but I follow Ruka's orders when she's around."

A figure walked out from behind a group of lockers and said, "Kinomoto-sama."

Sakura turned towards the voice and her eyes widened in shock. "You're from the plane!"

Kaname walked up to her and said, "I'm surprised you don't remember me. We used to play together a lot on your birthday parties. Yuuki, Zero, Tomoyo, Eriol, and I all used to play in that big garden of yours."

Realization dawned on Sakura. She remembered her fifth birthday party and how her parents had invited all the well known wealthy families to celebrate; Kaname Kuran being one of them.

She asked, "Then the quiet little boy who had a bunch of followers that came at his beck and call was you? Kaname Kuran?"

"Quiet right, Sakura-chan," replied Kaname. "Of course, I think you might remember some other kids that are now attending this school; some of which are currently ordering your next 'punishment'. Remember Xiao Lang Li?"

"Oh. That arrogant little prick that would attempt to ruin my birthday parties! How I hated that little brat," muttered Sakura.

Kaname hearing what she said, mere shrugged and decided to keep quiet about Syaoran Li and Xiao Lang Li's connection with each other.

Aidou watched the conversation in shock. He had no idea the new student was Sakura Kinomoto and he felt fear for what her father could do to him if he ever found out what they did to her. He certainly didn't want to get on her bad side, but it seems Ruka already did with him carrying out her orders. He even proposed the idea of dirty water!

Pulling himself together, he interrupted their conversation, "Excuse me, Kaname-sama," pausing slightly, he continued. "Kinomoto-sama."

Getting Sakura's full attention at her last name, she said, "No. It's Amamiya at the moment. I'm undercover to surprise my brother."

"Oh. Then, do you not want this information to be known, Amamiya-sama?" inquired Aidou.

Smiling sweetly, Sakura answered, "Please, call me Sakura. Yes, please do not tell anyone who I am and continue with the bullying. I find it _amusing_. For the first time in my life, I'm being treated _differently_."

Aidou was surprised at her motives and found it odd, but nonetheless, he yielded to her wishes. He nodded to Kaname and Sakura and walked down the hall to his class.

Kaname looked towards the locker group to his left and curtly said, "Kain, come out."

Kain walked out hesitantly and looked a little agitated. He glanced at Sakura, then at Kaname before saying, "Kaname-sama, I'm sorry I didn't stop Ruka, but is she not your fiancé?"

"It's arranged. It does not mean I wish to wed her. You should already know who I love," Kaname answered coolly.

Nodding his head slightly, Kain looked towards Sakura and said, "Kinomoto-sama, I will keep your identity a secret until it is necessary to unveil it." Quickly walking down the same hall as Aidou, he looked back once more and continued walking briskly to his class.

"Necessary to unveil? What does that mean?" asked Sakura, attention fully on Kaname.

Kaname looked at her and replied, "Nothing important right now. Come, you need to get changed and go to class. I hope the rest of your day goes smoothly."

* * *

_Somewhere in the college division of Tomoeda Academy  
_

A man in his late teens with dark brown hair looked out the window softly sighing as he heard the latest news about his younger sister. He knew of this plan of hers and he had to admit it was _reckless._ Before her leave to England, he had sent Kaname Kuran to watch his sister. It was not a surprise that she's be coming back in six years to attend the school he attended. Sakura adored him and he knew that. He just thought her little plan to surprise him wasn't needed.

The student council they made looked over the entire Tomoeda Academy campus. They decide everything for the school, under the orders of the headmaster, Clow Reed.

A soft click was heard as it echoed across the room. Kaname walked in with two tall men, one with blonde hair and one with black hair.

"Kinomoto-sama, I have returned with the day's events," said Kaname. "Sakura was a bit reckless, as you foretold earlier today. It was interesting."

Touya looked at Kaname and said, "I see. That little sister of mine; sometimes I wonder what's going through her head. Thank you Kaname and continue watching over her, as I cannot with all the duties. Keep away _stray wolves._"

The man with blonde hair that came in with Kaname said, "Tou-chin, can I go play with Sakura-chan? Please?"

"Fye, what kind of idiotic question is that?" said the other man with black hair.

The blonde, known as Fye, looked at the black haired man and said, "Kuro-tan, you're always so stoned. For once, I want to see you crack a smile in that clay mask of yours."

(Author Note: Yes, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle characters will also be in here. Cardcaptor Sakura just doesn't have enough characters!)

Touya looked over at his Secretary and Treasurer and shook his head in shame. He could feel another heated argument coming up. Attempting to ignore them, he pulled out his paperwork and started to work.

However, he could still hear the argument consisting of Fye and Kurogane.

"Dammnit it you! How many damn times have I told you _not_ to call me Kuro-tan?" yelled Kurogane.

"Fine, Kuro-pyon!" said Fye with a cheery expression.

Kurogane's shot back, "What, _fine_? I don't want you to call me Kuro-tan, Kuro-pyon, or whatever other stupid nickname you can think of!"

"Awww, Kuro-chin is getting mad. I'm only calling you cute names. Or would you prefer big doggy?" teased Fye.

Directing his attention to a white stuffed animal looking creature at his feet, he asked, "Don't you think he's exaggerating a bit, Mokona?"

This only angered Kurogane even more, resulting him shouting, "Pets are _not_ allowed on this campus! It's in the student handbook!"

"Tou-chin, aren't I allowed to keep Mokona?" asked Fye battering his eye lashes. "Besides, who actually reads the student handbook?"

Touya looked up at Fye, then at Kurogane, then back at Fye, and said, "Don't bring me into your lovers quarrel. I have enough to worry about and to answer your question, everyone is _supposed_ to read the student handbook, but that doesn't mean _I_ do."

Kurogane looked aghast and Fye smiled in triumph at him. Today was going to be a long day, alright. A long one.

* * *

Syaoran scanned the lunch area for a certain auburn haired girl with thick rimmed glasses. He wanted to see what the she would look like after the locker incident during class time. He had arranged it after all. The doors to the lunch room opened and he glanced toward the door and saw the person he was looking for accompanied by three girls. He could hear bits and pieces of their conversation as they walked to the lunch line.

"Hey, Sakura how was England?" asked one girl with short hair and glasses. He recognized that girl as Naoko Yanagisawa.

"I heard you got punished by Kaname's unofficial bodyguards during class! Are you okay?" asked another girl with short brown hair. That girl was Terada-sensei's fiancé, Rika Sasaki.

The last girl was followed by his friend Yamazaki Takashi. She was Takashi's object of affection. However, she seemed to differ. She heard her whack him across the head while shouting, '_Lies! Lies! Lies1'_. That girl, he recognized as Chiharu Mihara.

Picking up his phone, he dialed the number of one of his followers. He ordered them to pick up a tray and dump it all over the Amamiya girl. He wanted to see her survive _that_.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura got her lunch and was about to walk out to find a table until a guy grabbed her roughly on the shoulders and dumped food all over her. Her face twisted in disgust and scanned the cafeteria looking for a certain chocolate haired boy by the name of Li Syaoran. She lowered her eyes and glared at him while scowling. She did not have another extra uniform after this incident. She had one after the locker incident, but she figured they wouldn't try to get her soaked any more than two times.

Stomping towards Syaoran, she grabbed the nearest try with food that was already _eaten _out of and dumped the contents all over Syaoran. She grinned in satisfaction.

Syaoran, feeling the dampness of the food, stood up immediately and held the collar of Sakura's uniform and spat, "Why you bitch. How dare you do this to me! I assure you, you will be regretting you didn't take my warning before."

Feeling his spit getting splat in her face, she replied, "Well, I think you should stop stuttering, Mr. _King_. You are getting my face wet with your spit. It's revolting."

"You know what? You're going to clean this up for me, whether you like it or not," seethed Syaoran, his grip still on her collar.

He dragged Sakura out of the cafeteria and into the men's bathroom. Seeing there were people in there, he walked out again and started stalking off to the Student Council room. Upon arriving, he made sure no one was in there and locked the door.

Hearing the door lock, Sakura felt a sense of worry and fear. She had no idea what this guy was going to do to her while locking the door.

"Now," said Syaoran, grabbing a cloth and wetting it in the sink. "Clean it off, wretch."

She stared at him long and hard and refused to do it. She shook her head and started towards the door until she felt a pull on her arm. Attempting to pull herself free, she started running towards the door.

Syaoran, seeing that the girl would not heed to his order, pulled her harder, causing her to crash into his chest. He was a good head taller than her.

He, of course, succeeded in stopping her and slammed her against the wall placing both his arms on the wall on both sides of her head. He leaned in dangerously close and said, "I think you need to learn about discipline."

Sakura could feel his hot breath on her skin and it was giving her goose bumps. She did not like goose bumps. She hated the feeling. This feeling was unfamiliar to her. She just needed to get away as soon as possible. Struggling to no avail, she could feel Syaoran's grip tighten and she winced in pain.

Hearing a gasp of pain from the smaller, frailer looking girl, he looked into her eyes and saw that they were the most amazing emerald colored eyes he had ever seen. He felt captivated in her glaze and he felt her struggling gradually stop.

He thought that this poorly, low class girl was nothing but trash, but when he looked up close, he saw that she was indeed quiet beautiful, no, gorgeous if she let down her hair and took off those ridiculous glasses. Taking the initiative, he took off her glasses, causing the girl to shudder involuntarily.

In a raspy voice, he asked, "Why are you wearing these glasses?"

Thinking of an excuse, she said, "My vision is _very_ poor! I need those. I can't see! I can't see!" Lying her way through.

Syaoran, looking unconvinced, said, "That's bullshit. If your eyesight is _so_ bad, then why do these glasses seem to have no prescription? In fact, they are just regular glass."

"Uh... You see, I'm a special case. Special," squeaked Sakura.

Syaoran curtly answered, "I doubt it."

Thinking Syaoran's grip loosened, Sakura forced her way out of his arms and bolted towards the door. She just wanted to get the hell out of here. She didn't like the feelings he caused her. Blushing a deep shade of red, she attempted to open the locked door. It seems luck was on her side today. The door opened about two inches before it slammed shut abruptly; or maybe not. Turning her head back to find the culprit, her eyes laid on Syaoran, who was closer now than before.

She heard him lock the door _again_ and figured she'd give up for today. She watched him anxiously.

Syaoran didn't know why he stopped her from leaving. A part of him wanted the girl out of his sight and the other part of him wanted her closer. The feelings stirring up inside of him, he didn't like one bit. He didn't like the change of heart he was having towards a girl he was suppose to hate, torture, and kick out. Finally, deciding what to do, he inched closer to her face. Closer and closer until he was less than an inch away. He was going to kiss her.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Scratch that, he was _going_ to, until some inconsiderate bastard decided to knock on the door so loudly, his ears were bleeding. Sighing, he pushed Sakura out of the way and opened the door to see Eriol grinning at him ear to ear.

Eriol eyed the two with tints of pink on their cheeks and said, "Syaoran, the Student Council president in the college division would like to see you ASAP."

Then turning to Sakura, Eriol said, "Amamiya-san too. I'm sure the president would _want_ to see someone he hasn't seen in six years."

Hearing what Eriol said, he couldn't help but wonder what Eriol meant when he said those words.

Eriol continued with more serious expression, "I'd put your glasses and braids back in place if I were you, Sakura," loosing all formality and changing to familiarity.

Watching the silent exchange between the two, Syaoran pushed past Sakura and started stalking towards the college division of Tomoeda Academy. He didn't like the president of the college division Student Council. In fact, he hated Touya Kinomoto. The man would always glare daggers at him ever since he was five.

As they were walking, Sakura kept thinking on how she would fool her brother. After all, he _was_ her brother. How would she be able to keep her identity a secret? Unless, she were to use _him_ to distract Syaoran while she went to talked to her brother first. Right, that seemed like the best plan of action right now. She just didn't know if it'd work. Taking out her cell phone, Sakura texted a message to the secretary of the college division Student Council.

Eriol peered over her shoulder and said, "Ah, you're going to use _him_? I wonder how Syaoran will react upon seeing _him_." He was grinning the whole way.

Syaoran was already a good two meters ahead of them. He could see Sakura texting and Eriol grinning. The visit to the Student Council room? Ah, all hell just broke loose.

* * *

**Author Note: **Here's the second installment of _Pure Amusement_! I'll be looking for reviews too! I won't upload the next chapter until there are a certain amount of reviews per chapter. There will probably be some mistakes in this, as my only proofreader got lazy.

This chapter is longer than the previous one by five pages! Chances are, Syaoran won't find out about her identity for another chapter or two, depending on how it all works out. I had to add Fye and Kurogane from TRC because there weren't enough _adult_ looking teens for the college student council. Sorry if all the student council things are confusing. I was trying to explain as much as I could without boring you.

As for the Syaoran and Sakura fluff that I did. I don't think it was really good. Review on what you think and thanks for reading! This fan fiction is my first fan fiction with fluff. I have never written a fan fiction with fluff before—says Miku.

**Written out of pure interest, Miku & Rika. **

_Yes, this fan fiction is written together with my sister and me. _


	3. Intimidation

I must apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I must be the worst writer ever to promise that I'll be updating soon. I was seriously planning to update sooner, since I had the outlines for chapter 3 and 4 written up already. So, needless to say, the chapters_should_ be updating faster, but since finals are in a week or two. I doubt I'll be able to finish anything, especially since school is so hectic.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did, I do not own the characters or anything related to Cardcaptor Sakura. Only CLAMP and other respected artists own the characters I will introduce. I only own _my_ own characters and names.

**Author Note: **In this story, Yukito Tsukishiro and Yue are separate people. Same goes for Nakuru Akizuki and Ruby Moon. There will also be several characters from mangas that you may or may not have heard of.

**Important: **As for the school, Tomoeda Academy is an escalator school that starts from elementary to college. I know this school probably doesn't exist in the world, but this _is _a fan fiction. The elementary school branch goes from kindergarten to sixth grade. The middle school branch goes from seventh grade to ninth grade. The high school branch goes from tenth grade to twelfth grade. Then college has four years.

Alright, like most other fanfictions, anything in _italics_ with_'…' _around it is character thoughts.

* * *

Never in his life had Syaoran walked into the College Division Student Council with a smile on his face. He never liked the members in it nor did he like the atmosphere that was caused when he walked in. In fact, he was irritated to the extreme. Not because he was summoned, but the fact that he was _interrupted_. He didn't know why he was irritated and that just irritated him more than he already was. 

As he was deep in thought, almost oblivious to his surroundings, the two followers behind him were walking in silence side by side. The silence and tension in the air was so thick, you'd think it could be cut with a knife. It, however, was broken when the blue-haired gentlemen walking beside the auburn-haired one broke the silence between the two.

Eyeing Sakura's neck, Eriol spoke swiftly, yet quietly to the main protagonist. "Sakura, you have a very beautiful necklace. Judging by its condition, you must have had it for _several_ years, am I correct?"

"It's very ostentatious as well," continued Eriol with a mysterious glint to his navy blue eyes.

Understanding the secret message, Sakura quickly hid the necklace under the top of her school uniform.

'_That was close, if I wore this necklace into the College Division Student Council room, onii-chan would be sure to figure out who I am. Since this necklace is custom made, it's one of a kind. I had gotten this from…'_

"Xiao Lang," muttered Sakura with a slight reminiscence.

Luckily for her, Syaoran was too occupied with his thoughts to even bother with his surroundings, which meant he did not hear her mutter his Chinese name.

* * *

_Flashback: 6 years ago in the Kinomoto residence._

_Crowds of people in suits and elegant gowns could be seen outside the vast garden of the Kinomoto's. It is a rare occasion to see so many people in the garden of the wealthiest family in Japan. It was the birthday party of the youngest Kinomoto's tenth birthday. A party to also celebrate the last day before the young girl would be sent abroad to study in England. _

_The garden was decorated elegantly like a castle and it clearly gave off an aura of upper-class status. All the people invited were members of high officers in society others being members of wealthy families. _

_Tables were set up with chairs respectively and waiters almost everywhere. The garden itself was magnificent with a miniature creek behind some cherry blossom trees—a bridge being evident over the creek. _

_Sitting under a cherry blossom tree, a young girl with auburn-colored hair could be seen with many young boys surrounding her. The girl smiled cheerfully at the friendliness of her peers; not noticing a pair of jealous auburn-red colored eyes glaring hatefully at the boys around the girl. _

"_Sakura-chan, happy tenth birthday. Here is my gift to you. It is an honor to be invited to your party," said one boy while giving Sakura a credit card. _

_Another boy also attempted to win the young girl's affection. "No, I think my gift is better, it is a laptop," boasting arrogantly. _

_Sakura, being naïve at that age and not really caring about gifts, just accepted all the gifts without a fuss, leading the boys on. _

_The gifts were continuously being given to her and the young girl was starting to get bored. After all, being a young girl, credit cards, cars, laptops, and other high-class items did not fit the taste of her. Being a young girl, she wanted cute things, girly things, and meaningful things. She sighed softly and continued smiling. _

_The pair of auburn-red eyes belonging to none other than Xiao Lang Li of the distinguished Li family was still eyeing the group with distaste. Thinking of an idea to make the boys leave 'his' cherry blossom alone, he decided to mess up the food table. Accidentally throwing slices of cake at the boys around her. _

_Walking away from the group, he made sure no one was around when he pulled the whole table cloth off the food table, messing up the finely decorated cake, along with the dishes. He quickly threw the pieces of cake at the young boys and ran the opposite direction after accomplishing his mission. _

_Sakura, hearing the distress around her garden, stood up and ran towards the center of discord. She ran to the center, just in time to see a young boy run into the house with cream evident on his attire. She knew immediately who it was that had messed up her party. After all, it was not the first time. _

_Picking up her pace, she ran into the house and followed the chestnut color haired boy into her family's dining room, when the young boy suddenly stopped and turned around. _

"_Xiao Lang! You messed up my party again! It's my last one in Japan too! Why…," cried Sakura with large drops of tears visible in her eyes. _

_The object of distress merely stared, his dark eyes looking slightly guilty. He mumbled an inaudible 'sorry' and took out something from a nearby cupboard. He looked at the crying girl and shoved the 'something', which turned out to be a box with a big pink ribbon on top, and ran away from the girl. Not before, muttering, a 'Happy Birthday and I'll miss you.'_

_Feeling something being shoved into her arms, she looked up to see a box and the retreating back of Xiao Lang. _

_Opening the box, she looked inside and saw a stuffed golden plushie with small white wings on its back. In its hand a smaller box. She opened the smaller box and gasped at the sight of a golden cherry blossom shaped necklace. _

_She took it out and read what was engraved on it: 'I love you, Sakura.' Looking under the necklace, she spotted a small folded piece of paper. It read: _

_Sakura, I'm… I'm… sorry. _

_Come back soon. _

_I'll miss you. _

_Xiao Lang_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sakura was so lost in thought; she hadn't realized that the trio had arrived at the entrance of the College Division Student Council room. She stared at the door, until a husky voice said in an irritated voice, "We're here, nerd." 

Seeing that he successfully got the attention of the girl, he took the liberty of opening the door and anticipated what would happen next. As he opened the door, he saw all heads turn towards the doorway and just glared at the man with black hair sitting in the president's seat.

Touya looked up at the sound of the door and somehow managed a staring contest with the chestnut haired boy. Silence enveloping the room. All noises had stopped at the short intrusion of the trio.

Breaking the silence, the older man in his late teens spoke, "Well, I didn't expect the _gaki _to come so quickly"

"You must be pretty quick on your feet," sneered Touya.

"As I recall, you summoned me to this room you call a student council room five minutes prior," retorted the chestnut haired teen. "I assure you, the walk from the high school division is pretty short. When was the last time you left this room, hermit?"

Sensing the tension brewing, the white-haired man, who was watching silently in the background spoke up in a cheery voice, "My my! Well, if it isn't Syao-pyon!"

"I've missed you so much," exclaimed Fye in attempt to break the tension.

Kurogane merely scoffed at the scene and sighed heavily. A few sweat drops could be seen on the side of his head.

Not knowing what to do, Sakura watched the scene in awe at how her brother had grown in the past six years. She laughed lightly at the two males bickering at each other and the other white-haired male attempting to keep the peace.

However, she was brought back from her amusement when the 'hostile-looking' dark-haired male in the back decided to intervene with the argument.

"I think you two have had enough fun for today, don't you think?" Interrupted an annoyed Kurogane. He was far too tired to deal with the noise and decided that someone needed to stop them.

"Awww, Kuro-tan! Don't be jealous! You can be included here too," teased Fye waving his hand at Kurogane's face as a gesture to come closer.

"WHAT? I am _not _jealous! Especially not of this brat," retorted Kurogane.

Syaoran, hearing the insult replied hotly, "I am _not _a brat. As far as I'm concerned, I'm just half a head shorter than you. I am nearly 6'3."

"Oh really? I bet you'll still lose when we duel with our katana," said Kurogane with a sneer visible on his face.

"You wanna die?"

"I doubt you'll be able to even touch me, let alone lay a finger on me."

"You want to try?"

"Try me."

Before the two could attack each other, the College Division Student President walked between the two stretching both his arms to keep the two hot-headed males at least two meters away from each other.

Speaking quickly Touya continued, "I think we need to focus on the main issue here."

"Oh," was all the two could reply.

Feeling left out, Sakura asked, "Excuse me."

She continued, "Am I really necessary at this 'meeting?'"

Hearing a small squeak, all eyes in the room turned to Sakura and one in particular—with dark eyes, the president of the college division—looked at her and said, "No, you may leave if you wish."

Locking eyes with her brother and hoping not to be revealed, she left in a hurry closing the door with abrupt slam.

Knowing that his sister would not want to be revealed, considering her childish personality, Touya continued the meeting.

"The main reason for this meeting is because of the recent events—especially before the academy festival we hold every year…" stated Touya, pausing slightly.

Fye continued, "There have been rumors of sabotaging to our school. You know how Tomoeda Academy always wins first place in Japan."

"Because some weaklings from rival schools are sore losers who can't face the fact that they just suck," said Kurogane. "They think that messing ours up to make theirs look good."

"So we need to stop the sabotaging, right?" With an unreadable expression, Syaoran finished.

"Exactly," replied the president.

* * *

The whole day had passed since the incident in the cafeteria and classes were over. Sakura had started to walk to the Kurosu household when she was suddenly pulled into a dark corner, away from view. 

Looking around to see who had pulled her. She saw a group of boys wearing her school's uniform. They had perverted grins on their faces and she could tell from the looks on their faces that she wasn't pulled on a whim.

She had to admit, she was a little terrified. Even if the group consisted of handsome boys, it doesn't mean they wanted to just sit and talk; or maybe have a tea party. Something was nudging at the back of her mind telling her to turn around and run away as fast as she can.

Deciding to run, she swiftly turned around and attempted to sprint her way out of the dark corner, only to be pulled back and pinned to the wall.

"Lookie what we have here. The new transfer student who doesn't know respect," said the one who seemed to be the leader.

By now, she was pretty sure she was in danger. She bit his hand and ducked under his arm. He winced in pain and an angry expression could be visible on his face.

"You bitch."

"What are you guys doing? Hurry up and grab her," he bit out.

"Right away, Saionji-sama," replied the group.

Obeying his command, the group started for her and grabbed her, grabbing both her arms and pinning them behind her back.

The guy, Saionji, slapped Sakura across the cheek, knocking off her glasses in the progress.

Glancing around at his followers, Saionji asked, "Don't you think this wretch needs a lesson in discipline?"

Knowing not to get on their leader's bad side, they agreed silently, nodding their heads as a sign of agreement.

"Now that I get a good look, without those glasses, you are pretty cute," continued Saionji as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and twisted it painfully.

Sakura gasped in pain and a painful expression could be seen on her porcelain face. Seeing that his victim was in pain and couldn't help but grin at the pain he was inflicting, he threw Sakura onto the ground, pinning her under her as he began with ripping the collar of her uniform.

Grasping the situation, Sakura looked frightened at the current situation she was in and started to struggle violently, thrusting her body in attempt to free herself.

'_Okay, I know that dressing as a geek would have bullying involved, but being raped is not in my agenda!' _

She began to scream and was cut off abruptly when the man above her placed his mouth on top of hers to stop her from screaming. Feeling something on her lips, she gasped allowing the man on top accessibility to the inside of her mouth; forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Feeling something slimy and revolting inside her mouth, she bit the slimy thing and was satisfied when the thing left her.

Pulling away, Saionji slapped Sakura again and specks of blood could be visible on his lip. "You bitch. You'll pay for that."

He started to rip her uniform further and her bra could be visible. He started kissing her neck and she salty tears were starting to roll down her face.

'_I don't want this to happen. No! Xiao Lang!' _

As if on cue, the man on top of her was thrown away from her and she opened her eyes to see her supposed saviors.

"Well, if it isn't Saionji. I didn't know you had a thing for rape," spoke a dangerously low voice.

The owner of the voice kicked Saionji in the gut and started beating him senselessly. Saionji spat out, "You worthless buffoons! Get rid of these guys!"

Unfortunately, Saionji failed to notice another figure. The figure beat his followers in less than a minute.

The other figure, still beating Saionji, stopped when the other figure said, "I think you should stop, Kain. At the rate you're going, you'll be accused of murder. He's already unconscious and his supposed 'loyal' followers scrammed."

"Alright," replied Kain as he turned his attention to the crying girl behind him.

Taking the outer coat of his uniform, he wrapped the coat around the shivering girl and said, "Kinomoto-sama."

Aidou took his cell phone from his coat pocket and dialed the number of their superior, which would be Kaname Kuran.

Waiting for the latter to pick up, he glanced at the girl and Kain, feeling sorry for the girl. He then looked back at Saionji and sighed heavily. _'That guy, it's the third time this month he's tried to rape a girl—only this time, he failed…'_

"Aidou," replied a sharp voice, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Is anything the matter?"

Hesitating slightly, Aidou told the Kaname the current situation.

His only reply was a minute of silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, a reply was given. "I'll go pick her up and take her home."

Shortly afterwards, a black limo pulled up the street they were at and out stepped a dark haired teen. Walking towards Sakura, Kaname spoke softly, "Kinomoto-sama, I'll take you home."

A brief nod was his reply, indicating that she gave her consent. The ride home went with silence.

* * *

At the Kurosu household: 8:00pm. 

The limo arrived at the Kurosu residence. Kaname called Yuuki to come to the entrance of her house as soon as possible. Soon, a young brunette ran out of the house towards the limo. A white haired male followed briskly,

"Kaname-sempai! What happened to Saku-chan!" asked Yuuki with worry evident in her eyes.

Kaname hesitated, "She was almost raped."

Silence then ensued. Yuuki with a look of shock on her face and well, Zero being Zero, had an unreadable expression.

Zero, standing behind Yuuki fumed silently. Sakura walked out of the car with a small smile on her face and said, "It's alright. I'm fine now."

* * *

The following morning: 7:00pm. 

Sakura was silent on the walk to school. Zero and Yuuki were insistent that they walk her to the entrance of the school to prevent anymore dangerous situations.

"Are… you alright, Saku-chan?" asked Yuuki concerned.

Hesitating, Sakura answered, "I'm alright, Yuuki. I'm strong," smiling slightly.

Arriving at the school entrance, all three split ways and Sakura walked to her homeroom. On her way there, she could swear that she was being glared at—particularly from the female sex. Shaking her head to prevent any accusations, she just ignored the glares and arrived at her classroom.

As she walked in, a group of girls confronted her. She looked up with confusion. She was sure she hadn't done anything to anger them. At least, she thought she didn't, until one of them spoke up and said, "How was last night? Did you have fun with Saionji?" with a slight smirk evident on her face.

Realization hit her like a pile of stones. Her eyes widened and she said, "You planned it? Why?"

Her only reply was a slap to the face. She winced in pain and could feel herself tearing up.

"Because you got too close to Syaoran-sama! We saw how you tried to rape him," accused one of the girls.

"But… I didn't do anything to him!" defended Sakura.

Another intervened, "We saw how you two walked out of the Student Council room looking disheveled! Don't lie! You slut!"

She remembered yesterday's incident and gasped as she remembered when she tried to escape from the room with Syaoran preventing her; pulling her clothes and she pulling him off her.

She again defended, "I didn't! I was trying to…"

"Trying to what? Get him off you? Like Syaoran-sama would ever do anything to trash like you! You don't belong in this school. Get out!" shouted one girl.

Another girl noticed something shiny on Sakura's neck and pulled it off. It was her cherry blossom necklace from Xiao Lang.

"Give that back! It's important to me!" exclaimed Sakura as she attempted to take it back.

"Oh really?"

"What should we do with this, girls?"

"I know," the girl said as she opened a near by window and dropped the necklace from the window.

Sakura's eyes widened and before she knew it, she ran to the window and jumped out the window in attempt to grasp her precious necklace.

Eyes widened at her action and pretty soon, the culprits started panicking.

"Oh my gosh."

"What if she's dead? I don't want to be a murderer!"

"Who cares? She's trash!"

"Yeah! As long as we don't say anything…"

"Let's just say she fell."

Right as Sakura jumped from the window, Tomoyo and Eriol happened to be walking by the classroom. But, before they could intervene, Sakura had already jumped from the three-story building.

The couple's eyes widened in horror. "Sakura!"

Hearing what the girls were planning to say after Sakura fell from the window, they decided to say the truth when the time came.

At the bottom of the three-story building lay Sakura unconscious.

* * *

Syaoran had just stepped out of his limo and was about to enter the school building when he heard screams and shouts of panic. He looked towards source of noise and saw a large group of maybe twenty or more crowding around something. He had decided to turn a deaf ear to it until he heard things like, 'Oh my gosh. Is she dead?' 

Returning his attention back to the source of noise, he walked briskly towards it. Fellow peers making way for the young heir to the Li clan. Before long, he reached the center and his eyes widened at the sight.

Before he could think, he walked towards the auburn-haired girl and picked her up. He walked briskly towards the infirmary.

Once be reached the infirmary, he called for the nurse. Shortly after, the nurse appeared and asked what was wrong. He explained what he had heard and the nurse checked up on Sakura.

Afterwards, the nurse told Syaoran that Sakura was fine and that Sakura only fractured her arm and lightly sprained her ankle; and that Syaoran was free to return to class.

Seeing that there was nothing else he could do, Syaoran returned to class with the thought in mind, _'Why did I help her? Why did I throw away my reputation all for the sake of this… this… girl?'_

* * *

Sakura had woken up and found herself in the infirmary. She looked around the room and saw the nurse smiling kindly at her. 

The nurse said, "Are you feeling alright? Do you feel hurt anywhere else?"

"No, I'm alright, Ms…," replied Sakura.

"Miss Kaho Mizuki," responded the nurse. "You may call me Kaho-sensei."

"Thank you for taking care of my wounds. May I go to class now?" asked Sakura.

"Well, if you can walk without difficulty, the yes you may." Replied Kaho.

Sakura stood up from the bed and grabbed some nearby crutches and used them without difficulty.

Smiling like there was no tomorrow, Sakura bid her thanks and walked towards her classroom.

* * *

As she entered the classroom, she could she looks of surprise, anger, and guilt. Guilt mainly from the girls that caused her fall; surprise from those who thought she died; and anger from her friends. She walked towards her seat and sat down. 

As she sat down, Eriol asked, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"I'm fine, Eriol. Thanks for worrying," Sakura replied with a slight smile.

"Be more careful, alright?"

Eriol added, "Tomoyo has been worried sick about you. Make sure you tell her at lunch."

Class has proceeded rather quickly and soon it was lunch.

Sakura walked to the cafeteria and met up with Tomoyo. Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, and Naoko were behind Tomoyo as Tomoyo ran towards Sakura.

Eyes slightly red and puffy from crying, Tomoyo asked, "Sakura! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Look at your arm and ankle! When I find out who did this, I'll… I'll…"

Sakura interrupted, "I'm fine, Tomoyo."

Feeling left out, Chiharu spoke up, "Tomoyo… do you know Amamiya-san?"

"We are childhood friends," replied Tomoyo, careful not to reveal that Sakura is a Kinomoto.

All six went to a table to sit, after getting their lunches from the lines.

* * *

Five minutes before the bell to signal that lunch was over rung, angry footsteps could be heard by the students sitting near the doors of the cafeteria. 

_Bam. Click. Clank. _

All attention turned towards the entrance of the cafeteria. The doors were seen to almost be bolted from their hinges. At the entrance revealed a tall male with darkish-brown hair and a College Division uniform.

Behind the male were three other males: a gray haired male, a black haired male, and a white haired male. Two smiling and one with an unreadable expression.

Noticing the presence of a College Division student—particularly the _President_ of the College Division Student Council, the cafeteria immediately went silent. Then a burst of whispers were heard in the cafeteria.

"OMG! Why is Kinomoto-sama here in the high school division?"

"Isn't he so handsome and hot?"

"Whoa he's tall."

"Isn't he suppose to be in a meeting with the Student Council presidents from Kyoto, Osaka, and Tokyo?"

Touya, feeling irritated at the gossip, shouted, "Shut the hell up. You are all so noisy."

Seeing that the whole cafeteria had silenced, he continued, "I'm looking for someone."

"Someone by the name of Sakura Kinomoto."

* * *

**Author Note: **Here's the third installment of _Pure Amusement_! Once again, this chapter was not proofread. Since, I figured readers would want this chapter ASAP since the last update was a good five months ago. Once again, I apologize. I'm sorry if things seemed a little… rushed, but I'm trying to get this chapter done before school starts. 

As for the next chapter, I won't promise anything, but I _do _have the outline typed up, so there might be a chance that I'll have the next chapter up soon. I just won't gurantee it.

As for this chapter, how did you guys like it?

Thanks you for reading this fanfiction. I hope you don't mind there being too many characters from other manga. 

- Miku


End file.
